Dead Pirate Society
Dead Pirate Society is a crew on the Hunter Ocean. It was founded September 30th 2007. It was formerly named Sea Elves Reunited. Public Statement Carpe Booty Extended Public Statement Ahoy Mates! Welcome to the Dead Pirate Society; where honor and pay tribute to the great pirates who have gone before us. Rest In peace SER, we miss you. CURSED ISLE RULES: Ahoy, due to recent changes and research, me rules for CI no longer fit on a the F-hotkeys. Please take time to read and understand these rules. If ye dont like any of me rules, or if ye feel that ye will be unable to follow these rules; please leave now before we enter the fog. These rules were developed by a close group of CI bnav-ers, together we have ran hundreds of CIs. By working as a team we will be able to pull off a happy CI, with a hold full of CCs We will be farming maxium thrulls, this is 7 thrulls for a sloop or 12 thrulls for a cutter. Yes, farming thrulls takes time. The amount of time is largely dependant on how fast jobbers make the flower manauver token. Dissmiss one vs ones. If the map alows I like to find a safe spot to sit while we farm. Please do not be alarmed if we sit in one spot for a few turns. On the way to the island: Bildgers and Carpers please do yer best to go out of yer way to get the new zombie token, it is the one that looks like a Flower. Sailiors please try blance getting flower tokens with keeping yer speed up. While we do need tokens, also need to keep making 3 to 4 moves per turn, just in case a peasky cutter shows up. If I ever wistile that I need more of yer staton; it means we are in trouble and I need ye to focus less on tokens, and more on getting the best DR ye can. Aside from the Flower token, the Cross and the Dimond tokens are useful. The other 2 tokens (X and Cannon Ball) are next to useless. During rumble fray: Ye are responsible for defending yer thrull, if they are being attacked. To defend click on the picture of pirate or thrull ye want to protect. If yer thrull is not being attacked please attack Zombies. If ye are introuble and are just getting punched left and right; type /sh help; and we will try have someone defend you. As always pay attention to yer teaming; doing teams of 2-3. Take EO's out before the zombies. When fighting Vargus; I want 4 on Vargus no more. And most importanly DO NOT insta Vargus, only use sprinkle attacks against him. This may seem abusred, but trust me it works. If we happen to go to a ship wide fray, stay in the fray unless I order you to a station. When we swordfight teams of 2-3. Take out Homunculi Last with teams of 3. Stall if ye have 3 on you. When we forage: The forage is unrated. Dont worry about combos. Just clear ASAP. If ye get stuck dissmiss the puzzle and re-enter. (click on the "plunder the horde" button on the totem pole in the middle of the village) On the way out it is import to get going up to yer top preformance quickly. When we leave the island sailiors, get doubles and triples to get yer speed up; then ye can work on bigger combos. Thanks for jobbings for us. Thank you for woking hard. Lets got get lots of CCs so everyone can get somethng good.